Magic Defense
Magic Defense Overview Magic offense in Nodiatis tends to hit extremely hard with direct damage gems, or rather insidiously with damage over time (DoT) gems. Fortunately there exists a number of methods by which a player, especially one with a tank build, can make himself more resistant or tolerant of magic damage. While physical methods such as shields and shield-related skills (e.g. Testudo, Deflective Shield) help with improving magic defense to a degree, they are not specific to magic defense. Moreover, many builds do not wish to involve a shield, and casters with staves are not allowed to equip shields. One of the 12 primary attributes, and a number of skills help to address this issue. Incidentally, when building their characters, many players opt to boost offense rather than defense. As such, oftentimes many meleers voice concerns about the overpowering of caster builds, and the interplay of magic offense and defense remains a highly controversial subject. Contravention (Cnt) Contravention (commonly abbreviated as Cnt) should not be overlooked by anyone who will be the target of spells or arrows. It partially aids in avoiding ranged attacks but more importantly is the sole factor in resisting enemy spells and even lowers their chance of doing full direct damage. You will need skills that give you spell resists before you are able to resist any spells, however, since contravention modifies their effect. To raise Cnt, a player can level Defense and put points into Cnt, wear equipment with Cnt bonuses that are intrinsic and/or enchantment conferred, or use a Deterring Rune or Contravention Potion. Magic Defense Skills Raising the Contravention attribute alone is not sufficient to confer any resistance to magic. Certain Protection skills are required to actually resist anything, but the amount of resistance from the skills depends on Cnt. Impedance Every point in this skill provides roughly 0.1% resistance to all harmful magical effects depending on your contravention. Impedance skill is a Protection skill available when you first start the game as a new character in Nodiatis. This skill can be raised by sacrificing combat trophies to the Altar of the Shield outside of the church in every town, or by passively learning it. Banish Light Every point in this skill provides roughly 0.15% resistance to all harmful Life Magic effects depending on your contravention. This skill is available at level 40. This skill stacks with Impedance. Grim Resolution Every point in this skill provides roughly 0.15% resistance to all harmful Death Magic effects depending on your contravention. This skill is available at level 40. This skill stacks with Impedance. Null Mind Every point in this skill provides roughly 0.15% resistance to all harmful Psych Magic effects depending on your contravention. This skill is available at level 40. This skill stacks with Impedance. Magic Defense Gems and Runes A number of gems and a rune specifically confer magic resistance, but these gems do not require Cnt. Magic resistance from these gems add to resistance conferred by Cnt-based methods. In addition as these gems result in beneficial auras, the auras of like effects do not stack. *White Resistance Aura - Grants a percentage resistance to White Magic. *Green Resistance Aura - Grants a percentage resistance to Green Magic. *Black Resistance Aura - Grants a percentage resistance to Black Magic. *Red Resistance Aura - Grants a percentage resistance to Red Magic. *Blue Resistance Aura - Grants a percentage resistance to Blue Magic. *Grey Resistance Aura - Grants a percentage resistance to Grey Magic. *Life Resistance Aura - Grants a percentage resistance to White and Green Magic, but requires higher Grey magic level than same rank White Resistance Aura and Green Resistance Aura gems combined. *Bushfire Resistance Aura - Grants a percentage resistance to Green and Red Magic, but requires higher Grey magic level than same rank Green Resistance Aura and Red Resistance Aura gems combined. *Death Resistance Aura - Grants a percentage resistance to Red and Black Magic, but requires higher Grey magic level than same rank Red Resistance Aura and Black Resistance Aura gems combined. *Bogswamp Resistance Aura - Grants a percentage resistance to Black and Blue Magic, but requires higher Grey magic level than same rank Black Resistance Aura and Blue Resistance Aura gems combined. *Psych Resistance Aura - Grants a percentage resistance to Blue and Grey Magic, but requires higher Grey magic level than same rank Blue Resistance Aura and Grey Resistance Aura gems combined. *Void Resistance Aura - Grants a percentage resistance to Grey and White Magic, but requires higher Grey magic level than same rank Grey Resistance Aura and White Resistance Aura gems combined. *Deterring Rune - boosts Cnt Category:Stats Category:Base Skills Category:Level 40 Skills Category:Protection Category:Skills